


Wannabes

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai taunts Sasuke about how Team Hebe are just Sakura and Naruto wannabes. He's painting Naruto, a fact that profoundly irritates Sasuke. This is all just a dream. Sasuke refuses to acknowledge any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wannabes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place, right after Sasuke has formed Team Hebe. I really wanted an excuse for Sasuke to say, "Give Naruto back". It's usually the other way around. ;)
> 
> This could go with the other stories I've written, 'Tough Being a Model' and 'An Elusive Beauty'. I'll leave it up to the readers, if they want it to be. Hmm, how does Sasuke sense Naruto is being painted, even from afar? ;)
> 
> The Sasuke/Karin is one sided here on Karin's part. It's mostly Sasunaru and Sainaru.

"Wow, check out the Naruto and Sakura wannabes!" an annoyingly cheerful voice said, as a hand holding a paintbrush gestured first to Suigetsu and then to Karin.

Neither member of Hebe woke up, as Sai turned back to the canvas he was painting.

Sasuke realized he wasn't awake, either, as he sat up. That annoying pansy of a ninja wouldn't be here, at Hebe's hideout, with a canvas all set up with a half finished painting. Worse, the painting was a rather good one of Naruto.

The little blonde idiot was standing in a natural, relaxed pose, wearing a black t-shirt in what looked like his apartment. Naruto was staring off into the distance. His blue eyes were both intense and unfocused, a small smile playing upon his lips. It was an expression Sasuke had only seen a few times. Naruto seldom showed it to people. The fact that Sai knew it well enough to paint it irritated Sasuke. 

"What does he see in you?" Sasuke growled, glaring at the other boy. He's better looking than me, an inner voice mocked. Not to mention he's going around Naruto and Sakura, showing off his bare midriff.

"What does he see in you?" Sai countered. "You're a treacherous whore, willing to do anyone for power. Besides, are you in any position to complain? Look at the cheap imitations of Naruto and Sakura you took as companions!" The pale artist gestured again at Suigetsu and Karin. Suigetsu continued to snore, but Karin stirred, sitting up, blankets falling down around her. She glanced at Sasuke, her sleepy glance becoming a coy one.

"Ooo, Sasuke!" she said, in a syrupy voice. "We're alone together, at last!" She appeared to not even notice the smirking Sai. 

"What a truly bad imitation of Sakura, not to mention twice as ugly," Sai said. He glanced from Karin back to his painting. "I'd rather spend time with Sakura or Naruto than her. Wouldn't you?" He tilted his head, with one of his irritating smiles. "Still, who am I to complain? You have her, while I have this painting of Naruto. Maybe I'll hang it in my bedroom?"

"Give it to me," Sasuke growled, as he rose from his bed. It didn't matter if Sai was the one who had painted him. Naruto was his. This cheap pansy of an artist had no right to have him, even if it was just an image of him.

"Sasuke?" Karin blinked, her coy expression turning confused, as she looked from Sasuke to the empty space Sasuke was glaring at.

"Give Naruto back," Sasuke growled. He sprang at Sai, intending the wrestle the painting away from him. He ended up crashing into the floor. 

"Sasuke!" Both Karin and Juugo were looking at him with some concern. Sasuke had smashed his face into the hard tile. 

"Whoa!" Suigetsu said, awake at last and sitting up. He, too, was watching Sasuke from his bedroll. "Some dream, eh?"

Sasuke picked himself off the ground with as much dignity as he could manage. "Not really," he said, as he walked over to his bedroll.


End file.
